


Of Christmas trees, cuddles and cakes

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: In which Karkat hates the snow (despite liking watching Dave get hit in the face with it) they both appreciate a Christmas tree, and Dave surprises everyone by managing to bake without burning the house down.(Just some Christmas cuddly fluff to get myself into holiday spirit)
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Of Christmas trees, cuddles and cakes

You’re just trying to get home from Kanaya’s hive after your usual weekly visit, but any sort of warmth or happiness you were feeling from seeing her has been replaced by annoyance at just how difficult it currently is to travel anywhere. And that’s because recently some idiot (John, it was John) decided to bring in a wave of what is apparently ‘traditional winter weather’ last week. Now there’s snow piled over everything, and you’re having to practically wade through the stuff to get back to your own house. And as much as you've loved watching Dave get absolutely annihilated during snowball fights with Dirk and the Lalondes, you're starting to get a little sick of the snow now. Freezing cold water has seeped into your shoes and the bottoms of your trousers, and the hat that you’re wearing isn’t doing much good as the cold air’s just coming in through the little holes that Dave cut out of it for your horns to stick through. It was a sweet idea of his, but really, your horns aren’t that big, and you could have just put the hat straight over the top of them instead.

By the time you finally reach your own house, you’re cold and wet and miserable. Grumbling to yourself, you push through the snow that’s piled up over the front path, stomp off most of the snow on the front step, and then fumble for your keys in your pocket with numb hands. But when you let yourself inside you’re greeted by a rush of warmth from within and a strange yet nice smell, along with the sound of Dave singing along to an unfamiliar song. As much as he tries to muck around when he’s singing in front of people, he’s actually got a really good singing voice, and you listen to it with a fond smile for a few moments before your finally call out a hello to him as you kick off your boots. There’s a few moments of nothing, in which you cast aside your coat and hat, and then the music is turned down until it’s almost silent from where you are.

“That you, Kat?” Dave calls out from the living room. It’s a stupid question, but it’s the same one he asks you every time you come home, and you love how comforting the familiar routine is.

“Yup,” you reply, following the sound of his voice and strolling into the living room. You shrug off your coat as you go and throw it over the top of the living room door to dry out a little. Then you step properly into the room and stop to stare at the sight you're greeted by.

“Strider,” you say slowly, surveying the scene you’ve walked in on. 

“Yes babe?” he replies, not turning to look at you from where he’s crouched with his back to you on the other side of the room. You ignore how him calling you ‘babe’ makes you a little flustered, and scrunch your face into a glare that’s aimed at the back of his head.

“What in the everliving fuck are you doing?” You ask, squinting at the absolute monstrosity he’s building in the corner of your living room. He looks up at you, face splitting into a little grin, and it’s such a rare sight that you instantly decide to like whatever it is he’s building. 

“It’s a Christmas tree,” he declares, getting up to his feet, and you grimace at the way his knees click when he straightens his legs out.

“Okay you told me about Christmas, but you didn’t say we had to bring the outside plants into the inside,” you say, “Why the fuck are you putting a tree in our living room? And why are you hanging things on it?”

“It’s a human tradition,” he shrugs, “Festive and shit, isn’t it?”

“How the fuck would I know what counts as festive?” You scoff, but you take a few more steps forwards and survey the tree. It's covered in some shiny sort of... thing, and there's a weird assortment of decorations that definitely don't all match that are hanging from the branches.

“Wanted to get it done before you got home,” Dave says, wandering over to the side of the room and crouching down by something else, “Thought it would be a cute surprise.”

“Well, I suppose it brings a certain something to the room,” you say. You don’t know much about Christmas, but this obviously means a lot to him, and you’re certainly not going to complain about that.

He laughs loudly. “It’s nice that you’re trying, babe, but you’re allowed to be confused by human culture. I still don’t get your alien shit.” You grumble at that, but are distracted a second later by the tree suddenly lighting up. Stumbling backwards with wide, shocked eyes, you trip over the sofa slightly.

“Tada!” Dave declares, doing what he calls ‘jazz hands’. "I'm telling you, Karkat, this is gonna be a great addition to our living room. Maybe we should keep it up all year."

You just cross your arms and shake your head fondly at him. He can be such a child sometimes, but you love him for it, and you have a sneaking suspicion that he never got to experience stuff like this as a kid. What sort of shitty boyfriend would you be to stop him from enjoying these things now?

“It’s great,” you tell him eventually, “What’s with the music?” You nod your head towards his phone that’s still quietly playing cheesy music.

“Christmas music,” he replies.

“Okay, and why the fuck does the house smell so good?”

He grins widely then, and steps over to you. “You’re going to love me for this, babe,” he says, and then turns to lead you by the hand towards the kitchen. You follow him curiously, appreciating how warm his hand is in your freezing cold one, and the sweet smell gets stronger as you walk in.

“Wanted to make something Christmassy, but we both know my baking skills don’t stretch that far, and I know John fucking hates cake, but I was craving the stuff,” Dave says, crouching in front of the oven and peering in through the door. “Ah yeah, man, this shit’s almost done.” He stands up and before you know it he’s got his arms around you, rubbing his hands up and down your sides. Your shirt’s slipping down slightly, and he nuzzles his face into the bare skin on your shoulder that’s exposed, and you can feel him smiling against your skin.

“You’re still cold,” he whines softly, reaching down to grasp onto one of your hands again.

“Yeah, well, it’s fucking freezing outside,” you huff, “Don’t think I’ll ever be warm again.”

He laughs right into your ear, and you shiver slightly at the sound. “Go get a warm shower,” he whispers to you quietly, “I’ll get the cake sorted.”

You nod. A hot shower sounds like a good idea right now. Before you go, though, Dave pulls you towards him and kisses you deeply. When you pull back from him, you raise an eyebrow at him curiously and he laughs again.

“Just getting in the festive mood,” he smirks, hands on your hips and swaying you from side to side, “Maybe I’ll get us some mistletoe.” You thump a fist gently against his chest before turning away with a small shake of your head and heading away towards the bathroom. “Don’t be too long!” You hear him call from behind you, and you laugh softly to yourself as you head upstairs.

Once you get upstairs, you quickly step into the bedroom and dig through the drawers to find yourself some new, warmer clothes, grabbing yourself some sweatpants and a sweater. Then you trail off to the bathroom and turn the shower on, waiting until it runs hot and steam starts to roll off of the walls. Dave’s always criticised you for how hot you have your showers, but you can’t help it. Maybe it’s a troll thing.

You throw aside your cold, slightly damp clothes, and step into the warm water, closing your eyes and relaxing as the warmth floods over you. Your favourite soap is sitting by the side of the shower, and you use an unnecessary amount just because of how much you love the smell. You let your hair get soaking wet too, running your hands through the curly mess a few times, and then you finally turn off the water and step out into the steamy room. From there, you’re quick to towel off most of the water from your body and dry your hair a little, before pulling on your new clothes. You leave your old clothes on a pile on the bathroom floor, telling yourself you’ll sort them out later, and head back downstairs in time to find Dave piling blankets onto the sofa.

“What are you doing?” You ask, leaning against the doorframe, and he looks around with a smile.

“Oh, I just thought, uh, maybe… cuddles?” He offers weakly, and you let out a soft huff of laughter.

“I’m not gonna say no to that,” you grin, and head further into the living room to find he’s put the cake on the coffee table along with a few bags of other random snacks. The Christmas tree lights are still slowly twinkling, filling the room with a warm light, and you’re already looking forward to a cuddle session in here with Dave. 

Dave falls backwards onto the couch with a laugh, snuggling down under layers of blankets and tossing a few of them aside, before holding out his arms towards you. With a soft smile you crawl over to drape yourself across his chest, and he pulls a few blankets up and over the two of you. Whatever Christmas music he had playing earlier has been paused now, and replaced by some soft, instrumental music of Dave’s choice. It’s peaceful, and you close your eyes and smile to yourself as you feel Dave start to run a hand through your hair.

“So,” he says quietly, one thumb moving against one of your horns, “Fancy celebrating Christmas with me this year?”

You let out a small chirp noise that rolls slowly into a purr, not stopping it because you know how much he loves the sound. “Of course, idiot,” you say softly, “You’re not getting rid of me anytime soon. I want to experience all this human culture stuff with you."

“Good,” he murmurs, “Wouldn’t be worth it without you.”

You smile, nuzzling your face further into the soft material of his shirt, and feel him lean down to press a kiss to the top of your head. In the background, the music fades away and another song starts. You recognise this one (Dave always listens to it) and you huddle closer to him as it plays in the background. He’s humming along gently, you can feel it vibrating through your chest and mingling with the vibrations of your soft purrs, and you’re ridiculously in love with him. You reckon you’ll tell him that later, though; right now you feel like taking a nap here with your boyfriend and maybe later testing his baking skills and trying some of that cake.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised Christmas fics, so here's the first!! Probably two(?) more to come in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Sorry I've been churning these fics out A LOT recently. I have two hobbies; writing fanfics and cosplaying. And I've ad to have a break from cosplaying til the new year so all I do now is write fics between college classes.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this!! Next fic probably won't be christmas related as i have an au idea being worked on, and I promise to update my wip fic soon too.


End file.
